


Rules That Are Bound To Break

by yoonhonqs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Crazy In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey Song, M/M, Pole Dancing, Pole dancer, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Love, Top Yoon Jeonghan, YoonHong, age gap, will add characters if they will appear lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonhonqs/pseuds/yoonhonqs
Summary: Rules keep your life in check.Joshua are bound by his own rules. No one should break it. No one.That's what he keeps telling to himself until a certain man came along.





	1. Breaking Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm publishing my work. It's not that good so I accept any corrections from y'all. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it and please do listen to "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce while reading it, one of the song in the movie Fifty Shades of Grey, because that's what I'm listening when I wrote this lol. Grammatical errors are there so watch out. Thank you! You can reach me on my twitter account and curiouscat account which are the same as my username here, @yoonhonqs.

He enters the stage. Mind set on the center where a silver pole is standing, calling him. He hears the shouts, the whistles and the claps of men that came here tonight. He smiled, a genuine smile because hell, he enjoys this. He always enjoy how these men crave for him. How their eyes sparkled with excitement. How can it be so full of lust and adoration even though they are just watching him from their seats. Night after night, they come here to see him live, performing and dancing to the rhythm of music. Wasting their money just from the movement of his hips, from his hands touching his neck going to his chest and finally settling on his waist. They enjoy watching him bite his red lips, showing his milky thighs and perky ass. Their hungry eyes followed him. Followed how he climbs up and slides down from the pole. How his tongue lick his lips in concentration to perform perfectly. This is his safe haven. This is his home. This is where his passion in dancing lead him. This is where he lets out the wild beast inside him that enjoys the attention and the pay that comes with it. He knows, _oh yes_ , he knows that it is not quite ideal in the eyes of others, but this is who he is. He’s happy, as long as no one knew who he is outside this club. He’s safe. _His secret is safe_.

 

Joshua Hong, a twenty-five year old student. An independent man who lives alone in a two-room apartment. A Biology major in University of California. A diligent student who loves his course. He works hard to be on the top in his batch, aiming for the Latin honors. But other than being an excellent student he is also an excellent dancer _. An excellent pole dancer_. Joshua or simply _Alice_ from his patrons. He is the epitome of beauty, intelligence and sensuality. Yes, he loves Biology and because of this, he also loves how human body works and specifically how the body moves.

 

Every steps that he makes on the stage earns praises from the various people inside the VIP section. He is wearing a black, deep, lace v-bodysuit that shows his thighs and the small of his butt cheeks to the eyes. It hugged his body, giving the perfect shape that makes the crowd go wild. He is also wearing his signature black mask that hides the half of his face. Hides the true identity of Alice, the only male pole dancer in Club Royale. The one person who owns the VIP section full of people that craves his touch. That craves him, just him.

 

He stands near the pole, he bowed and smirked. Meeting the eyes of the people who came here. Biting his lower lip, he raised his right arm and holds onto the pole at his side.

 

“Welcome, to Club Royale. I’m Alice and enjoy the show.” He said as he smirked and that’s when a known erotic music starts to play.

 

 

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no_ _  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no_

 

He started slowly swaying his hips. Looking at the faces of every person, every man. Biting his lower lip, he clung his right leg to the pole for them to see his thighs.

 

_You got me looking, so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself, lately, I'm foolish, I don't do this_

 

 He lets his head fall like a rag-doll. Holding tight with both hands on the pole. Showing his neck, collarbones and even the center of his chest because of how low the cut of his outfit tonight. Closing his eyes, he continue to sway his hips slowly. As if someone’s really in front of him. As if someone’s holding him tight to his body.

 

Joshua feels like he’s in another world again. A world where the music and him were beating as one. He doesn’t bother looking around and just enjoy the feeling of being free, of being unrestricted from his own rules. He has so many rules outside this life and every night, here, in this very same room he feels like he’s another person. Another person who doesn’t need the society’s approval.

 

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_   
_I touch on you more and more every time_   
_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_   
_Call your name two or three times in a row_

People started to throw money on the stage. They didn’t dare approach him and tuck a hundred bucks on him like some other dancers. Club Royale has a strict rule and that rule applies to Joshua only. No one touches this specific dancer. If he wants to go down and sit on your lap, he will.

 

Joshua started to easily climb the pole. When he’s in the middle, he starts moving his upper body. Hands going to his bodysuit and slipping inside. Touching bare skin, teasing, coaxing reactions from the crowd. He looked at them, lips pulling into a grin like the Cheshire cat.

 

And that’s when he noticed a pair of brown eyes that bore to him and only him. His grin fades. The intensity of those eyes made him shiver. Made him gasped.

 

_Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

 

Those pair of eyes, he is sure that the man who owns it is new to this kind of place. When the light briefly passed to the man’s seat, lightning his entire face Joshua almost stop what he is doing. The man is beyond gorgeous. Having sharp nose, high cheekbones and full pink lips and of course his eyes. The intensity of his eyes that only focuses on him. His hair was styled in a brushed-up manner, giving a full view of his thick brows.

 

When suddenly the man smirks at him. That slight upturned of his lips is the sign of it and the amusement on his eyes.

 

_‘He caught me staring? He caught me right?’_ He thought.

_'Ugh, shit Shua get a grip and focus! He’s not different from the others here. Don’t lose it!’_ He chastised himself.

 

Turning to other people around him, he smirked and suddenly unwrapped his legs and slides down to the pole where his legs were spread apart on the floor. Creating a perfect view of his wide, spread legs for the audience.

 

_Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

 

He stares again to the proud man who owns that eyes and that lips. The man that sits at the center as if he is the king. And he sees it. He sees it in his eyes. The challenge, the dare for Joshua to step-up his game and come forward. Come forward, to the man and make him lose his mind. Lose his composure, lose his focus and somehow deep in Joshua’s mind, lose his goddamn business suit.

 

_‘Fuck it. You’ll see’_ He hissed in his mind and slowly he stands up. Walking directly to the direction of the man who made him break one of his rules. And that is not to make a contact to a patron.

 

The music is still playing on the background. Giving that erotic ambiance. No one dared to touch Joshua. Not even the regulars who were practically begging him. They know him. They know his power over the people here but apparently the new one doesn’t know it.

 

_‘He needs to know. That in this room, I am the master and you should know your place.’_ Joshua thinks as he grinned mischievously to the man who just smirked at him and relaxed.

 

_Hoping you’ll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you’ll save me right now_

Joshua stands in front of the man. The man raked his eyes on his entire body. From his eyes, body and even his feet. He’s like drinking him. Drinking his entire being.

 

When the man met his eyes, it is still there, the challenge that no dares Joshua to do. The man uncrossed his legs and settled comfortably on his seat. Looking up to Joshua with hooded eyes saying, _‘make me’_.

 

Joshua, always the brave one just smirks and swung his left leg to the other side of the man. Holding by the man’s shoulder and settled his weight on his lap. He moved so that his butt is surely on the man’s crotch. He also moved his left hand on the back of the neck of the stranger while he gripped his shoulder blades silently asking if it’s okay. The said man looked him straight in the eye and Joshua knows that what he did was good. It’s perfect.

 

“You will not touch me until I said so, okay?” Joshua whispers seductively to the man’s ear. Biting and licking the earlobe.

 

The man simply nods his head though Joshua noticed how his shoulders tensed up and how he gripped the couch hardly.

 

Joshua smirked. He can do this. The man will surely beg for Joshua to touch him and he will deny it. He will stand up, looking at the tent on his trousers waiting to be released but he will just give it a flying kiss.

 

_Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

 

He started dancing to the beat. Swaying his hips on the stranger’s lap. Closing the small space between their bodies. Chest to chest and hips to hips. Joshua slowly hold the man’s face close to him and almost gasped when he stared at him. He’s a fucking greek god. He’s more beautiful this close. He has long lashes and really have pretty eyes.

 

“Are you enjoying, my special show?” Joshua asked. Lips almost touching the man’s lips.

 

“Almost but not quite. If you move a little faster while grinding your ass on me, I might consider it?” He said in a breathy voice.

 

Joshua entranced by the man’s voice did it. He slowly moved his hips and pushed down his ass on the man’s crotch, grind it there. Harder. This is the first time that Joshua has done this. He grinned when he saw how the man closed his eyes and bite his lips.

 

Joshua doesn’t know if this is still the dance that he’s done for the past two years and a half. It doesn’t even registered in his mind the people around them, watching them. Seeing for the first time, how Alice, their Alice lose himself and broke his number one rule.

 

_Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

 

“Fuck baby, that’s good..” The man whispered near his ear that made him shiver and closed his eyes tight.

 

_‘Shit, if that isn’t sexy._

 

“Hey kitten, can I hold you now?” The man said. Joshua, out of his mind slowly nodded and almost shout when the man gripped his waist tight and pushed him against his hardening cock. His eyes opened and stared at the man’s face who’s grinning like a fucking fool.

 

“Feel that? That’s for you.” He smirked and suddenly became serious.

 

“Alice of the fucking Wonderland, may I know your name?” He whispered to Joshua. Staring at his eyes seriously. Promising that he won’t tell anyone. Promising that the things that they were talking are just between them.

 

Joshua out of his wits, because of the sensation of the man’s hands on his back and sides plus the nonstop swaying of their hips and the hot breath that is fanning on his face, nods and told him his name.

 

“J-Joshua.. just Joshua.” Joshua whispered and the man smiled so wide Joshua thought his face would split.

 

“Well Joshua, I’m Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan and no one knows my name without being kiss by me.” The man—now named Jeonghan grinned, and suddenly snatched his head down and kissed him thoroughly. Knocking the air out of him. Nibbling his bottom lip until he gasped and Jeonghan entered his tongue on his mouth. Kissing him openly, capturing his tongue and eliciting a small moan from him. Joshua felt how hard Jeonghan is and it made him hot all over.

 

 Jeonghan gripped his sides, loving the supple skin there. He can almost feel it bare because of how thin the lace bodysuit is. Joshua tried to break free from the intense kiss, pushing Jeonghan's chest but Jeonghan won't have any of it and instead hold his nape firmly then deepen the kiss more. Making Joshua drowned and lost from his kisses. He moaned and unconsciously grind to Jeonghan's hard on. Jeonghan traced Joshua's back with his fingers that made the latter shiver. He smirked while still kissing Joshua.

 

Jeonghan leave Joshua's lips to kissed his way up to the latter's jaw, cheek, nose, eyes and finally to his ear, softly biting the earlobe.

 

"How's my performance?" Jeonghan whispered.

 

Joshua who's still in dazed, looked at him and then blinked until his eyes widen and mouth hanged open.

  

_'Fuck'._

 

_‘Did he just broke another rule? And that is not to kiss a stranger especially a patron?’_. 

 

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no_ _  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no_

 


	2. Internship Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be subtle. Thank you for the kudos and comments!

 

_Lips touching his bare skin. Softly biting down on his neck, chest, and waist. Gripping, sucking and leaving traces as if marking his territory. Joshua twists his head and bite on his left hand to stifle back a loud moan. He’s feeling hot, so hot as if he’s burning from the inside-out. As if he got a fever inside and there’s no cure for it but the kisses and touches of the person whose head is inside his thighs, gripping his ass tight and blowing hot air on his sensitive cock._

_The man, whose face he can’t properly idetify, rain down kisses inside his thighs. Biting down the flesh there until it starts to throb and then kissing it gently after. Joshua loves how the man seems to worship his body. How the red marks that he keeps on making will be there for weeks. Reminding him that this is the first time that he’s been thoroughly love hardly and gently. Joshua suddenly grabbed the man’s head and bit back another moan when the man hardly sucked on the head of his cock and felt his tongue touch the slit, tasting him there._

_But suddenly the man stop, making Joshua whined and little tears slide down on the sides of his cheeks. He wants the man to hurry up and suck him. He badly wants to come._

_“I told you love, no holding back the things I want to hear from you.” The man smirked against his thigh, rubbing his cheek there like a cat. Joshua shakes his head. He doesn’t want to hear himself making all those noises, it’s embarrassing._

_“We should stop it here then?” The man said and then starts to get up but he gripped his shoulders tightly, silently asking. Joshua can’t take it. He wants the man’s mouth making wonders on his body. He wants to feel him._

_“P-Please…” Joshua mumbled, right hand gripping the sheets while the other hand was on the man’s shoulder._

_“I will, but promise me that you won’t hold it back.” Joshua nodded and the man grinned, eyes were so intense promising lots of things and he can’t wait to feel those._

_Joshua cried out immediately when the man resumed what he’s doing, sucking and licking Joshua’s cock intensely. The man’s hands came on his chest, twisting his nipples and giving it a hard pinch. He moaned loudly, unconsciously bringing his hands on his mouth to cover it but the man grabbed it and placed it on his hair._

_“Hold on tight and scream my name.” He said and Joshua, eyes filled with so much pleasure, grabbed the man’s hair and moaned._

_“I-I’m close… I’m so close.” Joshua whined to the man’s bobbing head, legs winding to the man’s neck locking his head there. Hearing those words, the man sucked him hard and Joshua felt his eyes rolled at the back of his head._

_‘Oh god’_

_He gripped the man’s hair tightly hearing him moaned and causing vibrations that sent him shivers._

_One particularly long licked on the base of his cock up to the head’s slit and a hard sucked on the head made Joshua closed his eyes tight and came down the man’s throat. The man keeps sucking him until he’s sure that Joshua’s dry and leaving no traces of his come on the sheets._

_A lick and a gentle kiss to Joshua’s sensitive cock and the man brought his lips upon Joshua. Kissing him, sucking his bottom lip and letting his tongue move inside Joshua’s mouth, letting Joshua taste his own sweet come._

_Joshua moaned into the kiss loving the feeling of pure bliss._

_Suddenly the man brought his hand down to his cock. It’s big and throbbing._

_“Oh, god..” Joshua uttered._

_He opened his eyes and stared at those dark and intense eyes._

_“Not god, Joshua. It should be Jeonghan.”_

 

**_____**

 

Joshua suddenly woke up from his sleep and immediately blushed hard. He fucking had a dream about his customer two days ago! And not just a simple dream for crying out loud. He shakes his head, removing any lingering thoughts of that dream of him getting a good head. Just thinking about it after that night two days ago made his face and body heat up. He’s so embarrassed that night that he actually run and went straight to his room backstage. He didn’t even bother explaining to Mingyu, the club’s manager, what happened and just went straight home. Mingyu thought that something bad happened to him and called him but he said that it’s all good and he just had an emergency. Emergency, my ass.

He turn to his bedside table, spotting the angry, red numbers screaming seven o’ clock in the morning and shit if that isn’t bad because he needs to be at school at exactly seven thirty or Jihoon, his best friend and classmate for four years, will pinch him good until his skin starts to peel off.

 

They are in their last year and last year means graduation and internship. Today, they will give their notice of internship letter on their chosen pharmaceutical company and of course have some interview. They need to be early because they chose the one of the best company in the country. If he screwed up, Jihoon will probably kick his ass.

 

He stand up and winched when he felt how sticky his thighs were. He needs a cold shower, a really cold one and scrub his skin. Two nights ago was not the night he expected. It left him breathless and so uncontrolled with his life. Joshua is not the type for person who wants his life uncontrolled. He sets his own phase and rules and he should be bind to it, not the one who breaks it like he did last time.

 

He promised as he scrub his skin harshly that he won’t be swayed again. He won’t be affected by those eyes and lips. Not that he expects him to be there again on his next performance. He’s not expecting him. _Not really_.

 

Joshua pulled off a black trousers and a long sleeves turtleneck. Mornings indicate that he is Joshua Hong, a decent and innocent man. He put on his glasses and coat and off he go. The distance of his apartment is quite short to the school that’s why he has time to just walk and let his mind off things.

 

He spotted Jihoon inside the car together with their department head, Mr. Choi waiting for him outside the school’s gate. Mr. Choi’s job is to introduce them to the director of the company since that’s the school’s policy. Though if they ask him, they can do it by themselves.

 

He sat at the back seats of Mr. Choi’s car since Jihoon occupies the passenger’s seat since the day that he started dating Mr. Choi, one year ago. No one knows it except the couple and Joshua himself. Mr. Choi’s been head over heels for Jihoon since the entrance exam four years ago and they just got together last year. Upon looking to Jihoon’s back, he immediately tensed up when he sense something.

 

 _‘Something’s off here.’_ He thought. Jihoon’s not the type who doesn’t snap at him when he’s late so something might have happened between the two before he came. And Joshua being the silent person that he is, don’t dare to ask them and just shrugged it off. He’s not the person who meddle in someone’s problem.

 

He just said his good mornings to the both of them and off they go. Joshua is ecstatic, he’s smiling and grinning non-stop. Thinking about the things they will be doing when they start today. One of the things that excites him other than pole dancing, is this. He unconsciously hums the tune of the song two nights ago because it stuck on his mind and blushed when he realized what he’s doing.

 

 _‘Joshua, what are you even thinking?!’_ he chastised himself and brought his eyes to the rearview mirror where he sees Jihoon’s intense eyes looking at his soul. He internally winched and awkwardly smile but he knows that he somehow needs to tell it to Jihoon. Not all but some of it.

 

They came to a stop at a tall building and together they go the lobby. Presenting some identification cards where the receptionist confirms and leads them to elevator where it leads to the president of the company.

 

“Mr. Choi, we thought that we will just be introduce to the head of the laboratory department?” he asked because that’s the information they only know.

 

“Apparently when I submitted your forms to this company for first checking and introduction, the president personally called us to inform that he’ll be the one who will see you.” Mr. Choi said where the receptionist just nods and smiles at him.

 

Joshua tensed up upon hearing it. He’s getting nervous and keeps on checking himself. Remembering some questions that might ask him what did he learned inside the four walls of the classrooms that he may apply on their company.

 

There is no other doors after they step out of the elevator, only one tall glass double doors because apparently the whole floor is for the president only.

 

“Good morning mister, we’re here to introduce our two students for their internship in your company.” Mr. Choi said and smiled upon entering the double doors where there is the secretary of the president fixing some papers.

 

“Good morning to you three as well, I’m Seokmin Lee sir, the secretary of the president. And yes, I’ve been informed Mr. Seungcheol Choi? And these two might be Joshua Hong and Jihoon Lee?” he smiled.

 

Though he smiled back, Joshua can’t keep still. His hands are sweating and his heart might jump out of his chest.

 

“Sir Choi, you may go first.” He said and our professor just clapped their backs but somehow lingers on Jihoon’s. Joshua smiled to himself.

 

“As for the two of you, you should go one by one. First would be Mr. Lee and lastly you Mr. Hong. After that the laboratory head will bring you to your workplace in here so that you can start this day also.”

 

Joshua and Jihoon thanked Mr. Lee, who preferably wants everyone to call him Seokmin, and sat on the two couches on the side.

 

After a few minutes, Mr. Choi went back and said some reminders—mainly to Jihoon. Joshua almost rolled his eyes if this isn’t his best friend’s boyfriend. Mr. Choi then left them since he still needs to go to school. Jihoon stand up and clasped Joshua’s hand firmly, asking for strength and moral support. Joshua smiled to him and patted his cheeks, mouthing a words of ‘goodluck’ and ‘he can do it’. Jihoon smiled to him and mouthed a ‘you too’.

 

Jihoon is the only person who knows the real him inside and outside, morning until night. He knows what makes Joshua happy and he fully supported it just like how Joshua supported Jihoon in his relationship and in his life. Jihoon is his rock. A solid foundation to Joshua’s crumbling life. Joshua had his best friend when his life crumbled down because he’s not the son that his parents want him to be. He’s different from his family. Joshua pick-up and build his own life outside the shadows of them. Outside the disgusted faces he saw when he came out to them.

He sighed, remembering things he just wants to forget. It’s hard living alone but it’s harder living with people who wants to burn you at the stake.

 

Fifteen minutes after, Jihoon came out of the president’s office and grinned like a maniac to him. Telling him how gorgeous and sexy the president is even if he’s thirty five years old. Jihoon even describe the way he talked and the way he smiled at him. Joshua almost laughed at Jihoon’s antics.

 

“Hoon! Stop that, you’ll get in trouble!” he laughed but Jihoon just giggled and shooed him.

 

He take a deep breath and fix himself and remember all the courtesy in the world.

 

He pushed the double doors and greeted the president.

 

“Good morning president, I’m Joshua Hong.” He said and smiled to the figure who is busy looking through his paper.

 

“Good morning to you too, Joshua… Hong.”

 

Joshua’s knees buckled when the president finally faced him and grinned. Same intense brown eyes that wants to fucked him seven ways to Sunday. Same sharp nose and high cheekbones. Same full lips that devoured him whole and left him gasping two nights ago. And same person who invaded his dreams last night.

 

He’s starting to heat up again. Jeonghan—or rather President Yoon Jeonghan who bit and licked his lips while staring at him, grinned.

 

“Shit..” he hissed under his breath as he brought down his eyes on the carpeted floor. He can’t looked him straight in the eyes. He closed his eyes and take deep breaths.

 

_‘So much for a surprise!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those people who take an interest in my story! They even reached me on my twitter account and curiouscat account (@yoonhonqs). Thank you guys, we can talk there about random things or just about this story. By the way, I added a new couple and characters that were mention in this chapter on the tags. For clarification, the age gap between Joshua and Jeonghan and then Jihoon and Seungcheol is 10 years. I added the age gap tag since chapter 1 so I hope you know what you're reading hehe. Leave kudos and comments, I really love reading your thoughts about the story or just about my writing style.


	3. Hands All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan doesn't take no for an answer.

 

“Mr. Hong?” Jeonghan cleared his throat.

 

“Mr. Hong?” He called again. Making Joshua snapped his head straight and looked at the magnificent man that is now standing, questioning eyes directed at him.

 

_‘Magnificent Joshua? Really? You still have the time to call him that?’_

 

“Y-Yes president? I’m really sorry, I-I got little distracted thinking about the possible questions you might ask me. I’m really sorry.” Joshua said, wringing his hands because of the anxiety that the president might put two and two together. He just gave his first name,  _his true first name_. There are so many people who were named Joshua, not just him. It’ll be just a coincidence.

 

Joshua want to slap himself for being careless. This is the consequence of his recklessness, of him giving the upper-hand and of him giving up the control for a night. Joshua is not the type of a person who will bend on his knees and show you his throat in submission and just take what you give. You need to earned it and beg for it. If you bite him, he’ll bite you back.  _Harder_.

 

Jeonghan—president, Joshua must start calling him that, but to his mind he’ll be Jeonghan. He grinned internally.

 

Jeonghan smiled warmly at him and asked him to seat in front of him.

 

Joshua calmed down his beating heart and reminded himself that he got this. His secret is still safe and he just need to play this  _hide and seek_ game _._

 

Joshua confidently walked and sat straight. Clasped hands on his lap, brightly smiling and sharp eyes looking straight to the president.

 

“Don’t be scared, I’ll just ask a few questions and you may go to the lab for the site visitation.” The president smiled. No indication of him remembering Joshua that night and that’s better.

 

The president got serious. His face doesn’t give a trace of that smile. He got sharp eyes nothing alike those eyes from that night. Eyes full of desire and lust, swimming in those brown-almost-black pupils. His lips were thinned in concentration as he fired him with questions. Hands still holding Joshua’s files.

 

His baritone voice echoed throughout the entire room. Seeping through his body, enveloping him with heat.

 

 _‘God, what the fuck is wrong with you’_ Joshua hissed to his mind.

 

Joshua breathed deeply and that’s the wrong move that he made. He inhaled the scent that is coming from Jeonghan. That’s his scent that night when Joshua nosed his neck. He smelled of sandalwood with a mixed of cedar, rose, a little bit of jasmine, carnation and tonka. It’s spicy, intoxicating but leaves you breathing for more.  _Leaves Joshua breathing for more._

 

Joshua internally shuddered and fidgets on his chair. Cheeks warming from the things that’s been running on his mind. He wants to take his leave and choose another pharmaceutical company or even hospital to have their internship. Don’t get him wrong, he loves to have an experience here but being surrounded by the president himself,  _again_ , and for the long run at that, he can’t risked it.

 

Two years working as an  _Alice_  but this is the first time that someone made him feel this way. Someone actually cracked him, leaving him wanting. Joshua is not used to the idea of him wanting someone by just mere looking at it. And the things that Jeonghan made him feel confused him and it drives him crazy.

 

It took them just ten minutes but Joshua felt that he’s been talking to him for hours. He wants to get away from him. Away from his scent, away from his eyes and away from his presence.

 

Joshua stand up and thanked him but he was shocked when the president also stand up and offered his hand for a shake. Joshua doesn’t want to touch that hand. He doesn’t want to feel his hand against him again. But he can’t just brushed it off like some other people because this is Yoon Jeonghan, the president of chains of businesses here and across the country.

 

Joshua took a deep breath and held Jeonghan’s hand.

 

Calloused hands clasped his soft one. Firmly shaking it and Joshua’s mind starts to race. Thinking of how those very same hands gripped his waist tightly and hold him as he kissed him deeply. Leaving him breathless and in dazed, wanting for more.

 

Joshua snapped out of his daydream and immediately pulled his hand out of the president’s grip as if he’s been burned.

 

He thanked him again and find his way out of the office. Feeling his knees buckling upon seeing his best friend who’s all smiles at him. He collapsed on Jihoon’s lap. Wounding his arms on Jihoon’s neck and burying his face there. Inhaling the scent of his best friend. Inhaling the safe scent of Jihoon.

 

“What happened? Why are your cheeks’ all red? Are you not feeling well?” Jihoon questioned him. Hands falling to face and neck, feeling if he’s got a fever or something.

 

“I-It’s nothing. Just got nervous, that’s all.” Joshua said as Jihoon keeps on checking if he’s okay, not minding the weight of Joshua on his lap. Joshua acts spoiled and a baby to Jihoon only. He gets peppered by tiny kisses on his forehead or cheeks whenever he’s like this. Jihoon knows how to calm him down. He’s like a big baby brother of Jihoon and he likes it.

 

“Okay, come on now Shua, we still have a lab visitation for today and after that according to the head we can take this day off and start tomorrow instead.” Jihoon smiled at him and he smiled back. Thanking the heavens that he got this guy for a best friend and a brother.

 

They thanked Seokmin and promise to comeback to chat with him because he said that it’s boring having to see only the president. Which got a squeal and a weird reply from Jihoon because hell, his best friend got a tiny ass crush to the president.

 

 _‘Seungcheol might be in trouble then’_  Joshua chuckled.

 

**———**

 

It’s past five on the afternoon when Joshua woke up from his afternoon slumber brought by the snooze of his phone. He blearily picked it out and answered it, not bothering to see who’s calling him. Jihoon and him went back home early after the lab visitation. The head just gave them their own lab coats and schedule shifts. He got to have the same shift as Jihoon for the first half of this month and he hopes that it’ll be the same as their internship go by.

 

“Hello?” Joshua answered groggily, voice still deep with sleep.

 

“Hey  _mon_   _chéri_!” Greeted by the familiar voice on the other side of the phone. But of course, Joshua knew this voice very well and those endearments of his which constituted with calling him in different language. He sometimes called him  _amore, lindo_. He really can’t figure out why Mingyu needs to call people with those names and just their  _real_  names.

 

“Oh! Gyu, what is it?” Joshua brushed his hair away from his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

“I was just wondering if you’re now free to be our  _Alice_  again tonight? or you’re still not in the mood? That’s quite okay, I’ll just tell to your fans chéri.” Mingyu said.

 

He actually miss it even though it’s only been two nights. Plus the fact that he also needs money for the things that he needed to pay like his tuition fee for this semester, together with the internship fee and also his rent and the bills that comes with it. He needed also to buy new reference books for his internship and other grocery because last time he checked there’s no food on the fridge even canned goods.

 

Joshua nodded even though Mingyu can’t see him. Mingyu said his thanks and that he’s very excited to see him perform again. They chatted for a little longer, mainly asking about life in general but not touching the topic why Joshua ran away. Mingyu became a good friend to Joshua when he’s at his limit and his part-time jobs’ pay isn’t enough anymore. He asked for a stable job that’ll make good money and that’s why Mingyu offered him that kind of job.

 

Joshua doesn’t complained about the job. He never will. He  _loves_  it. He loves the control that he always have on stage. He loves the thrilling sensation. He loves the excitement. It’s like you’re on top of a roller coaster ride, heart pounding on your ears and you’ll just grinned because what  _doesn’t kill you makes you stronger_. He loves the attention that he got and loves the lust and desire on their eyes that follows his every movement.

 

Life is short and that is why Joshua is savoring and enjoying his time. Doing things he wants and that includes this. _This is him_ , this is his adventurous side that no one else know, aside from Jihoon of course.

 

Joshua stretched like a feline and starts to ready the outfit that he’ll wear for tonight.

 

He giggled thinking about what will happen tonight. He’s really excited. He doesn’t know why but he got this feeling that tonight would be good and amazing night.

 

**———**

 

Joshua greeted the bouncers outside the club before entering. It’s still early for his show but he needs to be ready and freshen up. He went straight to his room backstage since Mingyu was nowhere to be seen. He’ll just greet him later then.

 

He put on his outfit for tonight. It was just a simple sheer, white ballerina lingerie set that one of his customers gave him as a gift. He didn’t put on any stockings and just let his long, white legs bare.

 

Two knocks and then Mingyu’s head popped up inside saying his hello and praising him again for his look and asking him if he’s ready.

 

Is he really ready to face the people again after that drama? Is he ready to face Jeonghan again? Outside the four walls of his office. Outside his towering building. Joshua is certain that Jeonghan doesn’t remember him. He didn’t gave away his identity and that should just stay that way. He knows that he’s playing with fire but moths like him really loves fire, especially those who emit a really bright light. And Jeonghan is that kind of fire who burns brightly.

 

Joshua knows that he’s attracted to him. He’s not stupid to not notice it. The way he reacts from him. The way he contradicted himself and the way he responded to him by just a single glance. Jeonghan is like a challenge. An obstacle that you need to pass. An empire that you need to conquer. And Joshua likes challenges. He likes empires and battles. Jeonghan challenged him that night and Joshua or _Alice_ is not a dunderhead who backs down from a challenge.

 

He nodded and smiled sweetly to Mingyu.

 

 _‘Let the games begin’_ Joshua grinned to himself, wearing a white feathered mask.

 

**———**

 

Joshua entered his private room giggling, counting the money that his patrons gave to him. It was twice the last time he performed. He bite his lip and keep it inside his bag.

 

“They missed me huh?” Joshua absentmindedly said, starting to untie the mask on his face but stop immediately when someone talked behind him and startled him.

 

“Yes and I’ve missed you too.” Said the voice on the opened door.

 

Joshua whirled around so fast he almost trip himself. Eyes wide and lips apart.

 

There he was. The mother fucker who his eyes were searching from the crowd of people upon entering the stage. Joshua don’t want to admit to himself that he’s quite disappointed when there is no certain man who’s sitting on the center and keenly watching him. He’s not disappointed when he tried to find him even when he finished his show. He is not disappointed. Definitely not.

 

Joshua masked his shock and school his face with a nonchalant expression.

“Who are you? Who allowed you here? No customers are allowed to be here.” He said. Pretending that he doesn’t know him.

 

Jeonghan laughed loudly. His eyes were twinkling with mirth and his laugh was echoing through the walls of the room.

 

Joshua’s eyebrow raised. Questioning this man who just laughed at him.

 

_‘The fuck?’_

“Oh baby, I’m sorry” Jeonghan started, voice still shaking from laughing so much. He even wiped the tears on the side of his eyes.

 

After a while he stopped laughing and just merely smiled at him. Eyes focused on Joshua. He stand up straight, hands dip on his pants’ pockets and walked to him determinedly. He stop in front of him. Still not close enough for their bodies to touch but close enough for him to pull Joshua towards him.

 

“Two nights and you forgot my name already, darlin’?” He asked, eyes still twinkling with amusement.

 

Joshua will not have it. He just shrugged his shoulders as if he doesn’t care.

 

“Sorry but people who isn’t good enough will be forgotten. My memory tends to remember those who are the best.” Joshua said licking his lips and grinned. Staring to Jeonghan’s eyes, unblinking. _Eyes challenging_.

 

Jeonghan blinked and then smirked.

 

“Hmm, that’s easy. I just have to repeat what I did to you two nights ago and maybe do something even better.” Jeonghan whispered. Making the hairs the back of his neck rise up.

Jeonghan suddenly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him towards his body. Aligning his body to him. Jeonghan’s legs between his thighs. He smiled to him seductively. Circling his right leg on Jeonghan’s like a pole. Inviting and teasing him.

 

“Make me remember and I’ll think about it.” Joshua whispered. Lips were inches from Jeonghan’s.

 

Jeonghan groaned, patience snapping in an instant. He grabbed Joshua’s hair and tilted it, then smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss.

 

Jeonghan bite his lower lip earning a gasp from him. Entering his tongue inside. Exploring and licking. It’s like branding him with his name with a kiss. Jeonghan’s left hand starts to roam on his body. From the grip on his waist and then slipping inside his lingerie, thumb caressing his right nipple. Joshua gasped, eyes closing tight and hands gripping on Jeonghan’s suit.

 

Joshua feels hot. He’s like he is burning in a furnace but instead of fire consuming him, it’ll be Jeonghan’s lips that is kissing him.

 

Jeonghan then brought his lips on Joshua’s jaw, kissing, biting and licking it. Leaving a tiny red mark that is very visible to the naked eye.

 

“D-don’t—don’t l-leave m-marks” Joshua voice out. Jeonghan just chuckled near his ear. The vibrations sending him waves of pleasure that goes straight down to his straining cock, staining his lingerie. Joshua rubbed his cock to Jeonghan’s thigh slowly, inviting.

 

“Don’t rub it baby, fuck. I might not want to stop.” Jeonghan whispered on his ear, biting and nibbling it. Joshua felt Jeonghan’s cock on his belly twitched when he particularly rubbed it to him hard.

 

“Who said I want you to stop?” Joshua said, voice dripping with challenge. Jeonghan growled and cursed once again. Joshua gasped when Jeonghan suddenly lifted him. Thighs automatically encircling around the latter’s waist. Fingers sliding on Jeonghan’s well-kept hair, ruining it. He was the one who kissed Jeonghan hard while the latter placed him on top of the table wherein his clothes were haphazardly tossed aside. Jeonghan then kissed his way down his neck. Giving it a quick lick and a bite earning a moan from Joshua.

 

“I s-said don’t leave marks.” Joshua moaned but Jeonghan just grinned and peppered him with marks on his neck down to his chest and finally encircling his nipple with his tongue.

 

Joshua let out a sweet gasped that is sound to Jeonghan’s ears.

 

“Do you think I care? I told you, I will make you remember me until the only person that’s on your mind is me.” Jeonghan said and sucked on his right nipple. He tossed his head back, mind going blank from too much pleasure. Jeonghan even ripped the piece of clothing that he has and then start to give attention to his other nipple while playing with the other one.

 

All he could do is moan and gasp. Doing nothing but bite his lip and then releasing it again. Feeling too much sensation all at once without Jeonghan even touching his cock that’s leaking pre-cum.

 

Jeonghan suddenly stop what he’s been doing and raised his head. Joshua could see how the latter’s hair was in all direction from him pulling it.

 

“Kitten, I want to see your face. I want to see your face when you come for me.” He said. Eyes full of desire and drunk from too much lust.

 

Joshua shook his head no. Dazed but not enough for him to give in and remove his mask. Not now.

 

“N-Not now. Not now.” Joshua whispered, eyes determined and he knows that Jeonghan saw it because he nodded.

 

“I will wait then.”

 

Just like that and he kissed him again thoroughly while fingers were playing on his chest. He gasped and moaned, body shaking. Joshua felt Jeonghan’s cock again on him. How big it is and how it throbbed. He then aligned it on his. Rubbing and thrusting to each other. Each Joshua’s gasps and moans were swallowed by Jeonghan. He grinded slowly, making Joshua mewled.

 

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Jeonghan whispered to Joshua’s ear.

 

Joshua opened his lidded eyes and smirked to Jeonghan.

 

“Is that all what you’ve got?” Joshua said that made Jeonghan snapped his hips hard and start thrusting faster.

 

Joshua kept his eyes half open. Lips twitching up as he stared at Jeonghan’s face. Jeonghan Yoon, the president of the Yoon Group of Companies. The sought after bachelor and the boss of the pharmaceutical company that Joshua will have his internship.

 

He grinned. Jeonghan is the boss for how many years that he’s been on the business world but here in Joshua’s world, he is Jeonghan’s _boss_. Take it or leave it.

 

He pulled Jeonghan’s head once again and kissed him. Their movements are erratic, nearing their peaks.

 

Joshua gasped and moaned as one particular hard thrust made his eyes rolled back on his head and spilling his come on his lingerie. Jeonghan thrusted and grinded hard one last time, pinching his nipples and sucked on his lower lip, as he growled and come on his trousers.

 

They kissed sloppily, not minding the mess they’ve made on their clothes. Joshua’s legs still wound up on Jeonghan’s waist. He opened his eyes. Looking straight to the eyes of the person who made him see heaven and hell, all at once.

 

Jeonghan grinned at him beautifully.

 

“Again, the name’s Yoon Jeonghan. I hope you remembered it well.” He chuckled breathily.

 

Joshua playfully raised his eyebrows and smiled. Slackened from the mind blowing orgasm that he’d just experience.

 

Suddenly Jeonghan’s face got serious.

 

“Kitten, I want to know you more. I want to know more about the Club Royale’s Alice. About the person whose real name is Joshua. You’ve been on my mind since that night. Thought I was just going mad but fuck, I want to see you. Two nights and two days of me going here and waiting for you is too much. I want you. I want you inside and outside this whole damn building. I want you in my life as Alice and as Joshua. _And I don’t take no for an answer_.”

 

There goes the challenge that Joshua accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading it and leaving kudos! Come on and talk to me on my twitter and curious cat account @yoonhonqs hehe I hope it satisfied the blue balls that I gave last 2 chaps lol


	4. Worth It?

 

Jeonghan stared to his kitten’s flushed face. Hi kitten’s eyes still in dazed and body slacked from the orgasm that he’d experience. He stared at him intently. Gently gripping the latter’s waist for him to not go anywhere. He doesn’t want his kitten to run away again. Not now, _never_. He wants to know him fully.

 

He caressed his kitten’s face. Thumb lingering on his bottom lip, the urge to kiss him again. He needed to know the person behind the mask and behind every sway and grind of his hips. Behind the sinful lips that he just tasted. Behind the pretty eyes that captured him, _whole_. To know what he is outside. To know more about his life other than the famous _Alice_. To know more about the deepest parts of him that no one else know. He knew from the moment that he laid his eyes on this beautiful human that he’ll be his downfall. Just like _Helen of Troy_.

 

Jeonghan noticed that somehow his kitten leaned onto his touch. Rubbing his cheek on his hand and briefly closing his eyes just like a whole damn adorable cat. He groaned. _Fuck, he’s getting turn on again_.

 

“Kitten, as much as I want my hands on you I need your answer. I want to date you and _know you_.” He said eyes still loving staring at the half-masked face that he adore so much in just a short period of time.

 

Joshua stared at him, face still leaning on his hand and gripping it tight between his. Eyes swimming with so much emotions but only two of it were so intense that he can’t look away, _desire and fear_.

_His kitten was scared._

 

Joshua wants it but he’s scared. He can see it through his eyes.

 

“Joshua, why are you scared?” Jeonghan asked as he touched Joshua’s neck. Joshua shifted his gaze and bit his lower lip. Still not answering him. Still avoiding his eyes and Jeonghan won’t have any of it.

 He gently grabbed the latter’s chin, facing it to him.

 

“Kitten, are you scared of me? I will not do anything that you don’t like. I know it’s quite sudden and I’m sorry for that but I promise you I’m not gonna hurt you. Not even if you asked me to.” Jeonghan said. Eyes staring to Joshua intently. Conveying his sincere intention to him.

 

“You don’t know me. You don’t even know if I’m a good person. I might be a person who killed for a living and this type of work is just my front to hide what truly am.” He said.

 

But Jeonghan knew it. He knew that Joshua is not that kind of man. He’s not that kind of person who can’t even hold a gun properly much less kill someone. His body was made just for dancing. He was born for it.

 

Jeonghan shook his head and smiled, pinching the tip of Joshua’s chin. He’s really fond of him. Just talking to Joshua makes him want to just pull off the mask and stared at his lovely face. He knows that his kitten has a beautiful face.

 

 _A face that launched a thousand ships._ He’s beginning to sound like Homer, fuck. Jeonghan just chuckled at the thought.

 

“I’m hundred percent sure that you’re not a bad person nor a criminal. Don’t ask me why because I just know it. I want you so bad and whatever you are, nothing’s gonna change.” He grinned at him.

 

“I still want you,” he said. Jeonghan watched as Joshua took a deep breath and stared at him. He knows that he’s still thinking but he can’t let it slide. He won’t be able to sleep knowing that he might not get his kitten.

 

“O-Okay,” Joshua said in a small voice. Jeonghan sighed. He finally get it. He’s grinning like a child. Eyes sparkling like he won in a lottery. More than the price you could get in a lottery, that’s Joshua’s answer for him.

 

He almost kissed him right there and then but he restrained himself. He had to control his urges sometimes. He’s not a teenager anymore for fuck’s sake! He’s a grown man who’s had his fair share of people in his lives but still craves for one person on the table, dried cum on his torn lingerie, exposed chest that’s still heaving from the euphoria that he’s been to.

 

 “Can I see your face kitten?” Jeonghan smiled worriedly. He don’t want to startle his kitten.

 

Joshua stared at him for so long he thought that he’ll get rejected and just say that Joshua should forget what he said, but the latter sigh heavily and slowly nodded his head.

 

“You’ll have the big surprise of your life then, _sir_.” He said and then giggled.

 

“Guess this would be a memorable surprise? Overthrowing my surprise upon seeing you for the first time,” he said and winked to Joshua.

 

“You bet,” Joshua replied and brought his hand on his mask, slowly taking it off.

 

And Jeonghan gaped upon seeing his kitten’s face.

 

“You’re not simply Joshua, You’re the Joshua Hong,” Jeonghan breathlessly said.

 

**———**

 

Joshua would have run if it’s not for Jeonghan’s lower body still pressed to his but he can’t hide for Jeonghan knows him. He took a deep breath and stared straight at Jeonghan’s shocked face.

 

Who would have thought that the president of the biggest company here would have a humping session to one of his intern?

_‘Well surprise President Yoon!’_

 

Joshua rolled his eyes and chuckled because he can’t help it. This is the first time that he showed his damn face to a customer and this is the reaction that he got? He didn’t know if Jeonghan’s shocked face is for finally seeing him or from the knowledge that they just met this morning, having a tiny chit-chat about Joshua’s credibility.

 

“Kitten got your tongue?” He teased, “If you won’t say anything upon seeing the real me, well, would you at least let me go so I could fix myself? I feel like shit.” He said and that’s when Jeonghan released him. Distancing himself for Joshua to finally be down from the table and go straight to the small bathroom on his dressing room leaving him there for him to make up his mind.

 

Joshua wanted this that’s why he agreed. He knew that even though he didn’t accept Jeonghan’s proposal he would still look for him every night. He’s attracted to him the way a moth is attracted to the fire of the candle. He just hope that he won’t be consumed by this fire. That’s the effect of Jeonghan in his life for the last twelve hours since the last time he saw him. So if Jeonghan butted out of his proposal, he’ll add him to his _“Dickless List”_ and maybe look for another good company that’ll make up for his supposedly internship from the Yoon’s.

 

He blushed, suddenly remembering their romping at the table and how Jeonghan’s face contorted from the ecstasy that he’s feeling. He continued wiping down his bare chest down to his stomach and wash his face, freeing it from sweat that accumulated on his temple and nose.

 

When he felt that he’s somewhat clean again, he put on his previous clothes and just carried back to the room the torn lingerie. Getting sad over it because it was a gift from a customer. Not one of his favorite but still a good one.

 

He was surprised that the room is clean. Clean in the sense that the things that had been thrown a while ago were now properly put on the exact place they’ve been before the _‘show’_ Joshua wants to think.

 

And Jeonghan was seated on the lone chair staring at him.

Joshua can’t read what’s on his mind and he don’t care. He just grabbed and fix his few things and now he’s ready to go home. Night’s been quite tough but he’ll live. Tomorrow he’ll ask his professor to transfer them to another company.

 

He could feel the intense stare that Jeonghan’s giving him. Following his every movement like a panther to his prey. He glanced one last time to the room, avoiding Jeonghan’s eyes and then headed for the door.

 

He grabbed the handle and was opening the door when it suddenly slammed shut. He gasped, his body was now trapped against it by a bigger build on his back. Turning on the other side, he was met a serious face that’s looking at him.

 

Jeonghan’s both strong arms on his side, trapping him. He took a deep breath and would have say something but Jeonghan cut him off.

 

“Where do you think you’re going _Joshua_?” Jeonghan asked.

 

Joshua huffed.

 

“I’m going home. Still need to take a rest and fix things for tomorrow’s internship,” he replied.

 

“I just want to inform you that me and Jihoon, the one that I was together with this morning, will look for another company for our internship. Thank you for considering taking us, but we must change companies.” He added.

 

Joshua wouldn’t risked his and Jihoon’s future just because he had a session with the boss, even though it’ll make their resumes good.

 

“Why?” Jeonghan asked him.

 

Why would he still asked him? Isn’t it obvious that he knows him and the type of job that he has and that’ll ruin them and his company

 

Joshua took a very deep breath and explained to Jeonghan what he’s been thinking by the time he asked him to know the real Joshua.

 

“Who said that I’m not okay about your job? Who even said that you will taint my company by just having you there? No one,” he replied.

_‘Jeonghan really wants him,’_ this is the thought that keeps on running on his head.

 

Joshua stared at him and surprise by how sincere Jeonghan is to what’s he saying. The want is still there, more intense than before that it took Joshua a few seconds to gather his thoughts and focus on what Jeonghan’s still saying.

 

“And no one should questioned my decision. I told you that I wanted you Joshua and upon seeing your face I wanted you even more,” Jeonghan continued and brought his hand to his face. He flinched but somehow relaxed upon the gentle contact of Jeonghan’s skin to his.

 

“Even more now that I know that you’ll be in my company. That you will be just floors away from me. And that I could practically see and hold you every day. I told you that I don’t take no for an answer and this also applies to this. You and your friend will be an intern in my company, right kitten? I will take care of you, the way you should be cherish.” Jeonghan whispered. Face inching closer and closer and Joshua knew that he believes him.

 

He nodded, eyes hooded and breath’s coming short. He’s intoxicated from both Jeonghan’s smell and presence.

 

Jeonghan grinned widely, “now let me have your lips again, I missed it.”

 

And Jeonghan surely kissed him. A toe-curling and thoroughly deep kiss. Hands scrambling to hold onto Jeonghan’s neck while the latter’s hands were on his waist holding him gently and squeezing it _one, two, three times_.

 

Tongue licking, asking for an entrance and Joshua obliged. He opened his lips and was met with Jeonghan’s skillful tongue. Licking and sucking his tongue earning a moan from him.

 

_‘Fucking good kisser, he’ll be the death of me’_

 

Jeonghan finally let go, giving him the air that he sucked from him but not at least giving a one last peck on his lips.

 

“I love your lips, it’s beautiful and it perfectly fits mine.” Jeonghan whispered that made Joshua blushed, hard.

 

 _‘Good kisser, sweet talker, this mother fucker’_ Joshua thought and grinned internally because it rhymes.

 

“I need to go home because seven o’ clock sharp,” he replied.

 

“Yeah and I will be your personal driver now. No buts please because I will insists a date or two.” Jeonghan smiled and tucked the stray hair that slips to Joshua’s eyes.

 

Joshua just heaved a sigh and nodded, smiling. He’s happy, okay no, more than happy.

 

He pulled Jeonghan’s hand and finally turned the knob, opening the door where it’ll lead to the life that Joshua never expected to happen. The life where he broke so many rules in just seventy-two hours of meeting Jeonghan for the first time.

 

He just hope that Jeonghan is worth it. That he is worth breaking all the damn rules that he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smexy scenes for now since I want to bridge the gap of them finally meeting face to face lol next chap maybe? hehe. thank you for waiting! and sorry i don't have a proper schedule to update. see you next chapter!
> 
> talk to me on my social media accounts (twitter and cc), everything's @yoonhonqs :)


	5. Runaway Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He obviously isn't a prince but a goddamn king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting! i just want to dedicate this chapter to my one and only mom, sister, girlfriend and friend, mame Apl (@yoonhongApl on twitter), who waited for this to happen lol i hope you like it mame! enjoy!!
> 
> p.s this wasn't proof read so any grammatical errors please bear with it ;; my brain's been fried from too much heat.

 

Joshua is currently examining the product samples that has been brought to them early in the morning. They’ve been inside the lab for at least three hours since he arrived before the clock strikes at seven o’ clock on Jihoon’s doorstep.

 

He likes being punctual and Jihoon hates him for that. He looked to the grumpy pumpkin on his side and smiled. Jihoon is really cute when he’s being all grumpy to Joshua. He won’t talked to him and just grunt whenever he ask something because he likes to stay mad at him for being an asshole and just won’t let Jihoon to stay in bed for at least ten minutes.

 

Joshua can’t help but chuckled and that brought a frown to Jihoon’s face.

 

“Don’t you dare laugh at me. I still hate you for showing up at _fucking six sharp_. Why do I even told you my place?” Jihoon grunted whilst still adjusting the knobs on his microscope.

 

“I told you I don’t want to be late on our first day. First impression lasts so might as well give your best shot.” Joshua reasoned out but he knows to himself that, that is not his true reason. He just wants to get away from his apartment as early as he can.

 

Jihoon knit his eyebrows in concentration, “if I didn’t know you well for being a shithead early bird, I would guessed that you’re running away from someone who will supposedly picked you up but ditched him instead.” He added as he put down his pen and looked at him.

 

Joshua could feel Jihoon’s stare on him. Scrutinizing him as if he is some product sample that is needed to be thoroughly examined. He could feel his gaze penetrating his mind, reading his deepest and darkest secret. And he hates it. Joshua hates it when Jihoon’s being a shitty Sherlock on him. Observing him and reading him like the back of his hand, making assumptions that is honestly true.

 

“Okay Cinderella, who’s the unfortunate prince that you ditched?” Jihoon asked playfully.

 

“I didn’t ditched anyone and I certainly am not Cinderella,” Joshua huffed but cheeks were blushing because Jihoon is _unfortunately right_. He kinda ditched a guy. _Not just a prince but a goddamn king_.

 

“Honey, you know very well that even though your weighted average is higher than mine, I’m still not dumb to pick up on what’s happening. So what’s up? You know sooner or later you’ll have to tell it to me.” Jihoon laughed

 

Joshua just sighed and jotted down the last information that he needed before their lunch break. He faced Jihoon and heaved a sigh again.

 

“Okay, that maybe true. I kind of _run away_ from him picking me up and driving me here.” Joshua started.

 

Jihoon nodded, “Still you run away like Cinderella the difference only is that you were gone before seven o’ clock in the morning strikes while Cinderella run away at exactly midnight.” Jihoon laughed taking all this things lightly.

 

How Joshua wished that all of this is just a funny thing. That he didn’t agree to date the president of this building and that he wasn’t attracted to him. No, Joshua didn’t wished for that. Didn’t wished for his life to be this complicated even though they’re just starting.

 

“Hoon, you don’t get it. I like him. I really, _really_ like him and I can’t just say no to him picking me up while his tongue was down my throat.” He blushed, remembering what happened last night. From the club, from when there’s the red light stopping Jeonghan from driving and up to the front door of his apartment.

 

Jeonghan didn’t stop kissing him until his lips were red and throbbing. It’s like Jeonghan’s molding his lips for him to remember him.

 

Jihoon’s face scrunched up, “I don’t need to know that you sucked someone’s tongue, leave that details for someday. I just want to know where did you met this guy and how long are you dating and well of course, why did you ditched him,” he added.

 

He told Jihoon things that he should know. How they met and how the things escalated from Jeonghan being _his customer_ up to now that they’re actually dating.

 

Joshua saw how the corner of Jihoon’s smirk turned up, “what?” he asked, because the face that Jihoon is making makes the hair on his nape stands. It’s creepy.

 

“You still didn’t tell me what’s name of the bastard and why the hell did you ditched him.” Jihoon replied.

 

Joshua knew that it’s inevitable. He knew that he can’t keep secrets to Jihoon. So he took a deep breath and made Jihoon promise that he won’t tell anyone, even Seungcheol.

 

He dropped his head and casted down his eyes, still twiddling his fingers.

 

“I—It’s, It’s the president… Yoon Jeonghan,” he quietly said and heard Jihoon’s gasped.

 

“Shua, love, look at me,” Jihoon asked and Joshua looked at him. Fear in his eyes. Joshua is afraid that Jihoon might cut him off. Might break their friendship because fuck, he’s dating someone who’s way older than him and a big person at that. He’s scared that Jihoon might leave him because they know that this thing that’s going on between him and Jeonghan is dangerous. He’s scared that Jihoon might judge him.

 

“Before you think anything else, listen to me first Joshua Hong. I’m not judging you and I will never judge you. I’ve known you for so long and that’ll never change. I was just surprised when you said that it’s _the_ president. I’m not against it for pete’s sake, look at me having a relationship to the head teacher of our department and do I even care? No, because well, I wanted this and I love him,” Jihoon smiled warmly and held his face on his hands making Joshua looked at him directly on the eyes, “You two are just dating, and well a little bit of skinship, I’m happy that you found someone who knows the real you and still want you. And that you seem happy.” Jihoon added.

 

Joshua’s fear was gone instantly. He smiled to Jihoon and hugged him so tight, the poor lad just laughed.

 

They were talking about those things while waiting for their lunch break since they’ve finished their work early when suddenly the head of the department, Mr. Jeon Wonwoo, told Joshua that the president is looking for him. Joshua immediately shot up and give his thanks to the head for informing him.

 

Jihoon was just looking at him and grinning evilly, this little devil.

 

“I told you, you can’t just ditched the prince like that Cinderella, especially if the prince knows you from head to toe and _inside and out,_ ” Jihoon laughed loudly and left him in front of the elevator going to the top floor.

 

Joshua heaved a sigh, so much for his first day.

 

_‘What now, Yoon Jeonghan?’_

**———**

 

Joshua raked his fingers through the wild nest that is his hair. Fixing the lab coat that he’s still wearing over the long, black turtleneck that’s been tucked in his trousers. He carefully approach the cubicle outside the office and peeked on the secretary who’s been tapping non-stop on his iPad.

 

“Hi Seokmin!” Joshua greeted and smiled to the man who looked at him with big eyes.

 

“Joshua hello! You’re here,” Seokmin greeted back, putting down his iPad and pulled him down for hug.

 

Seokmin just laughed when he grunted because of how hard their position is, “what brings you here? Do you need anything?” Seokmin asked.

 

“O-Oh! Mr. Jeon said that I was called for by the p-president? Or not?” Joshua stuttered, cursing himself for it. Silently wishing that it’s just a misunderstanding. He doesn’t want to face Jeonghan now. Not now. Not here in his building and certainly not in his office.

 

“Yes, yes. You’ve been called for at least a hundred times by him through me since he arrived and I already told him that Wonwoo won’t have you going here because one, you’re working and two, Wonwoo won’t allow it until lunch break that is,” Seokmin giggled like it’s just a natural occurrence to them that they won’t obey their boss.

 

“But alas, you should go inside and I’ll just be in the cafeteria.” Seokmin smiled at him. Joshua just nodded and said his goodbye to the bubbly person.

 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Poking his head inside, seeing Jeonghan’s head bowed down to the numerous papers that he needs his sign.

 

 _‘Just get on with it,’_ he thought as he entered fully, closing the door behind him quietly and locking it, ‘ _For safety measures_ ,’ Joshua blushed.

 

Jeonghan didn’t noticed him and continued what he’s been doing so Joshua just approached him and cleared his throat, hands inside his lab coat’s pocket.

 

Jeonghan looked up at him, that made Joshua internally cursed. The man is so goddamn good wearing that eyeglasses and having his hair pushed back exposing his forehead like that.

 

“Kitten…” Jeonghan all but sighed. Exhausted from all the papers that he needs to reread and sign. And just by seeing his kitten in all his flesh and glory is enough to freshen up his tired body. He reclined on his seat and take off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

 

Still, Jeonghan smiled warmly at him and beckoned him to come closer. Joshua walked the small distance between them and stand in front of the tired man who pulled him by his waist and let him sat on his lap.

 

Jeonghan wrapped his arms around him tightly, burying his face at the crooked of Joshua’s neck. Feeling how Jeonghan breathed in his scent and leaves kissed on the side of his neck.

 

Joshua just closed his eyes and encircled his arms on Jeonghan neck. Carding his fingers on the latter’s hair, massaging his head and nape.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Jeonghan whispered against his skin, bringing goosebumps along the way, “I went to your apartment this morning but you weren’t there, why?” he asked tightening his hold on him.

 

Joshua brought his head down on Jeonghan’ hair, smelling it and nuzzling on it like a kitten, “I left early to go to Jihoon’s and picked him up,” he replied, half telling the truth.

 

“Why didn’t you wait for me then? I told you I will picked you up and even drove you to your friend’s home,” Jeonghan said. Hurt evident in his voice even though Joshua can’t see it and that pinched his heart, “you won’t even picked up my calls and messages and that scared me so I immediately asked Seok to asked Wonwoo if you could come up here for a while but Wonwoo won’t have any of my whims, that shit cousin of mine.” He knows that Jeonghan’s sulking like a five year old child and that he needs to be told the truth.

 

“Jeonghan look at me,” he said, holding Jeonghan’s face and tilting it up so that their eyes would meet, “I—I was decided to wait for you but I got scared,” he started, “scared that people might see us and that’ll ruined you, me and Jihoon. You know the press won’t stop until they uncover the truth and I’m not the type of person who likes the press intruding in my life, especially what’s inside _that_ life.” He reasoned out.

 

Joshua is a private person. He works in a club but no one knows who he is outside aside from the few people that he trusted including Jeonghan. He’s protecting that life and one wrong move will surely ruined it.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think of that. I just thought that I want to see you again and that I want to spend my morning with you,” Jeonghan apologized. Eyes conveying how sorry he was.

 

Joshua smiled and brought his nose to Jeonghan’s, rubbing it gently like a mother to his child, “I know, I forgive you. You can’t just resist to be with me,” he chuckled, kissing the tip of Jeonghan’s nose, “plus for your information, I can’t send you messages or even call you because Mr. Jeon forbid us from using phones and I take rules seriously, _president_.” He giggled.

 

“Yes, I know. That cousin of mine is really a hard working piece of shit and I’m thankful for that,” Jeonghan smiled at him, pecking him on his lips. Each peck of his lips on him were lingering.

 

And Joshua got tired of it and just grabbed Jeonghan’s face and kissed him. He nipped and bit at the latter’s lips asking for entrance and Jeonghan gave it to him. He explored the heat inside the man’s cavern. Sucking his tongue and biting on his lips earning a groaned and a tight squeezed on his waist. Joshua run his hands on the man’s hair, massaging his scalp and his shoulder blades. He felt the latter’s hand cupped one of his cheeks and squeezed it firmly, making him moaned on their kiss.

 

They continued kissing and squeezing each other and then broke apart when they needed to breathe, lips still inch apart. Not daring to move away from each other. Jeonghan’s eyes were half lidded, pupils blown wide from desire and Joshua could feel the hard on that keeps on poking his left thigh.

 

“You’re hard,” he whispered against Jeonghan lips. Eyes never leaving the latter’s.

 

“Y—Yeah,” Jeonghan groaned, deep and full of want. Joshua slides his hand down Jeonghan’s chest. Down to the man’s toned stomach, feeling the ripped muscles underneath and to the obvious tent on his trousers. He cupped it and slowly moved his hand up and down, feeling how the bulge grew bigger.

 

Jeonghan sucked on his breath and groaned. He stared at Jeonghan’s closed eyes, his long eyelashes and his parted lips. Joshua continued rubbing Jeonghan’s clothed dick and kissed his closed eyes, nose and down to his lips, who the latter immediately responded.

 

Joshua will just continue rubbing him when an idea popped on his head and he grinned whilst still kissing the man.

 

He placed one last kiss on Jeonghan’s lips and whispered to him seductively, “I’m gonna sucked you off.” And that’s when Jeonghan’s eyes flew open and stared at the angelic face of Joshua who’s sporting an evil grin.

 

 _‘Damn this little minx!’_ Jeonghan thought but didn’t stop as Joshua go down on him and kneel, face inched from his throbbing dick.

 

Joshua smiled and nosed the bulge as if smelling it while still looking at him from his position between his thighs.

 

“Don’t you dare close your eyes and just stared at my eyes, okay _president_?” Joshua winked at him and Jeonghan just nodded, mesmerized by the glimmer of Joshua’s eyes.

 

 _‘Fucking hell’_ Jeonghan cursed on his mind.

 

Joshua popped the button of Jeonghan’s trouser leaving the zipper close. He brought his lips on it and kissed it before using his teeth to open the zipper making the obvious bulge appear bigger than he felt when he just rubbed it. He kissed it again and bring out his tongue to lap and sucked on Jeonghan’s dick behind his boxers. Making a wet spot on the boxer. His eyes never leaving Jeonghan’s while doing it all. He saw how the latter’s eyes grew from a darker shade of brown.

 

Joshua smirked playfully _, ‘toughen up old man’_

 

He continued sucking Jeonghan against his boxer while still held in his gaze, daring Jeonghan to close his eyes and stop what he’s doing. He sucked on it one last time and drew back. He pulled down Jeonghan’s boxers and freed his length abruptly causing the head to slap on his lips. He stared at the red tip and licked his lips almost tasting the pre-cum.

 

Joshua didn’t waste any time and licked his way up from the bottom of Jeonghan’s length up to the head. He licked the protruding veins and sucked on the head. Joshua’s tongue encircling on it and bringing the tip of his tongue on the slit, making Jeonghan groaned loudly. Still, Joshua’s eyes were trained on Jeonghan’s face. Looking at the pleasure that’s been ripping on Jeonghan’s face and how sweat’s been rolling on his temple.

 

Jeonghan’s hand grasped Joshua’s head unconsciously, bringing the length inside his mouth more. Joshua breathe through his nose and engulfed half of Jeonghan’s dick inside and bringing his hand to cover the other half. Joshua never done this before. He never done this to anyone, that’s why he doesn’t know if it’ll fit inside his mouth or not and it turns out it’s not, because Jeonghan is really that _big_.

Jeonghan’s hands caressed his head down to his right ear and to his cheek where there’s a visible bulge on it. He looked up and started bobbing his head up and down on Jeonghan’s length. Sucking and swirling his tongue inside, tasting Jeonghan even. He gripped the other half and started moving it synchronized to the bobbing of his head.

 

“Fuck baby, that’s good. That’s really, really good,” Jeonghan cursed and brought again his hand to his right ear, caressing and pinching making Joshua moaned that brought vibrations to Jeonghan’s dick.

 

Jeonghan looked down on him, lust evident on his eyes as he touched Joshua’s lips that’s been wrapped up on his length.

 

“Your lips are so perfect wrapped around my dick, kitten. You’re so perfect for me. So beautiful and god,” Jeonghan huffed, closing his eyes for a moment and then opening it again, “sucked on the head a little more and move faster,” he added that Joshua obliged to, sucking, licking and bobbing his head faster.

 

Joshua tried to move his lips to engulf another inch of Jeonghan’s length slowly and when Jeonghan’s dick successfully reached the back of his throat, loving the stretch of it that brought to his mouth and Joshua moaned causing Jeonghan to jerk forward.

 

“ _Holy fuck_ , J—Joshua!” Jeonghan cursed as he saw Joshua’s entire mouth almost covering his length and felt the constriction of his throat against the head.

 

“B—Baby d—don’t,” Jeonghan said still minding how Joshua’s beautiful eyes starts to tear up but the latter won’t budge and just continue slowly pulling out his length out of his mouth and then sliding it back in until it hit his throat.

 

“Breathe through your nose, Shua baby, breath,” Jeonghan reminded Joshua caressing his head like a cat that brought another moan to Joshua.

 

_‘He likes being pet on the head’_

 

Joshua continued what he’s doing. Moving Jeonghan’s length inside his mouth faster and faster and constricting the head on his throat.

 

“B—baby, I—I’m close… I’m so c—close,” Jeonghan groaned as he gripped his hair tightly that made Joshua moved faster and sucked him eagerly.

 

“F—Fuck, c—cumming,” Jeonghan said as he tried to pull out of Joshua’s mouth but it’s too late as his cum spluttered all over Joshua’s face and dripped onto the floor.

 

“Shit! Sorry, I’m sorry kitten!” Jeonghan exclaimed, tucking his dick safely on his trousers and then grabbing Joshua on the floor and placing him on his lap again. He leaned and pulled the wet wipes from his side drawer but was shocked to see Joshua licking his cum that dripped towards his lips.

 

“It tastes sweet, Han” Joshua said casually, licking his lips like he just tasted a fucking chocolate.

 

Jeonghan groaned again, resisting the urge to bend Joshua on his table and have his way on him.

 

He still cleaned the remaining cum on Joshua’s face while staring at the fucking angelic face of his kitten.

 

Jeonghan kissed him after. A deep, earth-shattering kiss. Tasting himself on Joshua’s lips and yes it’s really sweet or it’s just Joshua’s lips. Jeonghan don’t know what to think anymore.

 

“That’s the best blow in my entire life,” Jeonghan whispered, pecking one last kiss on Joshua’s red lips.

 

“I’m glad that I’m the best then,” Joshua grinned at him, eyes scrunched up and cheeks blushing.

 

“And you will remain that way,” Jeonghan smiled at him making Joshua’s heart fluttered.

 

 _‘So much for my first day’_ Joshua thought as he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! please do leave some? :) you can talk to me on my cc account and twitter account everything's @yoonhonqs. until next chapter!


End file.
